


I still love you

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: :)





	I still love you

“Junhoe” Jiwon said as he knocked the younger’s door  
“Are you sleeping?” He added

Junhoe shut his eyes as he heard Jiwon’s foot steps 

“Junhoe, I know that it’s over. But I really want you to know that I still love you. It’ll never change.” 

Jiwon walks away from him crying

Junhoe cries all night  
He knows deep down in his heart that they can still work things up

So he writes a letter;

My dearest Jiwon, 

From the day we confess to each other, I know in my heart that you’re the one. I love you hyung. Always. 

And he slides into Jiwon’s room  
The next morning Junhoe found himself trapped from a warm hug  
“Hyung?” As he opened his eyes

“Mm?” Jiwon answered

“I love you hyung” he said as soon as he faced Jiwon and give him a hug

“I love you too, my sassy spoiled princess. Don’t leave me again. Okay?”  
Junhoe : Okay my Ji— hyung wyd?  
Jiwon : I’m claiming my prize

AHSHSKSL  
“he’s standing already baby” as Jiwon sliding his fingers unto Junhoe’s manhood

Junhoe : Hyung ~~ umm we just get back together “

Jiwon : exactly my princess, I missed my lollipop you know?  
Lollipop?!??? Junhoe giggled as he gripped onto the bedsheets 

“Yeah” Jiwon is busy staring at Junhoe’s dck, he slowly lick the tip while massaging the younger’s manhood

“Mmm hyung~~ the door is not locked you know?” as Junhoe reach Jiwon’s hair  
“let it be. I know the members missed our moans too” as Jiwon lick Junhoe’s dick followed by putting the younger’s dck as far down his throat as he could

Sure. Junhoe is enjoying the pleasure as he deep moan from Jiwon’s action

“Mmm hyung, don’t stop ~~”  
Jiwon really miss this Junhoe, soft, submissive, breathtakingly beautiful as he moan.

“Turn around for me babe” Jiwon instructed as Junhoe immediately obeyed 

He slaps Junhoe’s butt cheeks causing the younger released a loud moan 

Jiwon :You’re so hot baby, let me fuck you hard

Junhoe : ohh really? mmmm better start now hyung, cause I'm so horny  
As he wrapped his legs tightly around Jiwon's waist. 

Jiwon slid his cock onto Junhoe's butt hole forced it deep as he can  
Junhoe put his hands on Jiwon's face and loudly moaned... 

"Fuuuuuck hyuuuung FUCK ME HARDER!! MMMMMM YES!! POUND ME!! YEESS!! FUCK YES!!   
Jiwon drove his cock into Junhoe like there's no tomorrow 

The younger locked his legs tighter and threw his arms around Jiwon's neck  
Jiwon slammed into Junhoe "mmmmm yeah baby you'reso hooooooot ooooh" as he pound the younger

minute later Junhoe rolled Jiwon on his back  
Propped up on one knee; while his other leg stretched out beside Jiwon's chest,   
Junhoe took Jiwon's cock onto his hand and slid it inside his butt hole

He put a hand on Jiwon's chest and slammed his ass down on his dick

Jiwon gripped Junhoe's hips as he commanded...  
"FUCK YES!! RIDE MY COCK JUNHOE!! MMMM!! MMMM!! OOHH YES!! RIDE THAT DICK BABY!!" 

Junhoe fucked him hard and fast. It felt amazing.   
He whimpered as he rode Jiwon's cock  
His body shivered and he came over and over, and fucking over again  
Sooner or later he felt Jiwon's cum shoot into his butt hole   
Tears rolled down Junhoe's face as he moaned and came constantly

The tired Junhoe lay down beside his hyung.   
Jiwon carefully place him at his arms 

 

Jiwon: Baby, you're still amazing when it comes on driving hhuh?

Junhoe: sssssh hyung let's just sleep again


End file.
